Second Degree Burns
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: "At Least Its Not A Third Degree One Right?"


**A/N I'm Back! I Am SOOOO Sorry For Leaving You Guys And Stuff. Especially During An On-going Series. If You Are Still Following Up On Me Then You'll Be Happy To See That I'm Back. I'm Back With A New Spitfire One-Shot! I Hope You Like It! All The Information is Going To Be Again Put Below Like Always. I Hope You Like It! x**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Young Justice And/Or Any Of Their Characters. All Properties Belong To Their Right And Respectful Owners. Only The Story Idea Is Mine. ©**

**RATING: K+ Kiddies Can Read This. **

**DESCRIPTION: "At Least It's Not A Third Degree Burn. Right?"**

**ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: This Takes Place Before The 5 year Jump to Season 2. **

* * *

It was probably 7 am.  
I usually do wake up early. With or without an alarm ringing in my bedroom. It was the same. Get up, get dressed, and go to the kitchen. Lately i've been sleeping over at the cave. With it being summer vacation I don't have to get back before dark. I get to stay longer, even if it means no sleep. I have no school in the morning to worry about. It's kind of peaceful; no one up but you. Sometimes I sit outside onto the beach. Drink tea and watch the sunrise. No missions this early, no one to talk to, no one to disturb you. It's Wonderful. But soon everyone does wake up, and you hear the ring or beep of your phone go off because someone want to text you good morning. Conner, M'gann, and Kal are the only people that practically live at the cave. I mean they're there every night, so seems about right.

I wasn't at the beach in Happy Harbor this morning. I was sitting on the couch with my book on my left, and tea on the right. I hear foot-steps walk along the hallway between all of the bedrooms. The sounds of feet lightly touching the ground was getting louder. Until M'gann is visible. "Good Morning Artemis!" She says walking towards me. I move over to the right; the side of my tea so there's room for her to sit. She sits next to me. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asks me. "No, Just my tea." I said lifting my tea cup, up and off of the saucer. "Well i'm going to make some for the team. want some?" she asks getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "yeah sure." I say taking a sip from my tea. "Thanks" I add on. I Finished the last of my current tea. Conner and Kal walkout from the darkness of the hallway where M'gann was. "Hopefully we are not to late to join you for breakfast?" Kal asks smiling. It was nice; Kal's smiles aren't rare. But you feel special if you saw one. Almost like a shooting star. Except take out the wishing part. "No, You guys are just in time! It's almost done!" M'gann says as she received a kiss on the cheek from Conner. I put my empty cup and saucer in the sink. Then the water in the shower room turned on. You can hear it well when you are in the kitchen because of the way the vents are placed up there. _Wait. If Conner, Kal, M'gann and Me are here, then who's in the shower? _I said to myself I poured the rest of the hot water I heated up before into my tea cup, and I add in the tea package flavorings to my water. I held just the tea cup this time as I walked towards the hallway to find out who else is here. "um, i'll be right back." I said entering the hallway.  
I walked down through the hallway until I was at the shower room door. I put my ear to the door but all I heard was the water running. I slowly turn the knob on the door and enter the steamy room. I carefully looked at all the frosted glass spaces until I saw someone. It was the second last one to the the left. I had a hard time seeing who it was from where I was standing so I carefully shuffled across the wet floor until I was able to make the figure out. Wally. I turn back around and head for the door when I hear the speedster say; "Going somewhere beautiful?" I stopped where I was and froze. How awkward. I pulled my tea closer to my body when I turned around again to face him. "sorry. I was. Um. I Heard Som- It Was. I" I tried to get a sentence, or in that case a word out. It was just so awkward. "Well for whatever reason you came in here, I need you to leave. I'm going to get out." Wally said. I heard the water shut off. It was silent. "oh. right. sorry." I said I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I turned around quickly- A little too quickly. I slid on the spot on the wet, slippery floor. Wally was looking at me as I slid and Wobbled trying to regain my balance again. I guess I was wobbling around too much. My tea had flipped and flopped out of the cup onto my hand, and fore arm. Since it was a small cup, there wasn't that much to spill. But boy did it burn. I shrieked in pain as I dropped my cup onto the ground. It shattered. Wally grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "oh my go- Artemis are you ok!?" he carefully steps towards me, trying not to step on the broken pieces of my tea cup that layed on the floor. I breathed in through my teeth as I held my arm where there wasn't any burns. "Here." Wally guided me to the shower space he was just in. He turned on the water to warm, but more on the cool side. "I don't know if it'll help but it might help with the sting." He said guiding my arm in and out of the water. I winced in the pain it was giving me. I looked back down at it. Darker blotches appeared on my arm and hand. "I think you got a second degree burn there Arty." He says with a smile trying to make the mood better. "yeah?" I said. I still was looking at my arm. That was until I realized; _he just came out of the shower. no time to go to his room. He went to me. Helped me out. that means..._ I looked at his chest. Yup. Exposed. Bare. With a couple of droplets of water still falling down, to under his towel because his hair was still wet. "wait here, and keep your arm in and out of the water." Wally said. He walked out of the shower room, and then quickly returned, this time with shorts on. But he was still Bare on his chest. "Here." He turned off the water and held mt good hand. "we don't want you slipping and sliding again." He said helping me navigate trough the shower room floor. He then let me walk freely when we got out of the room. "Artemis! We heard you scream! Is Everything Ok?" M'gann asks running towards us. "yeah, I just burned myself a little." I said lifting my hand arm up so she could see. "Ohh, Are you OK?" She asks putting her arm around my shoulder. "Yeah i'm fine." I said. I didn't this it was a big deal. Just wrap it up right? soon Conner and Kal came over to look at it. " Artemis from knowledge, and experience I do think, and suggest you have a doctor look at that." Kal says to me. Doctor? Like The Hospital? I nod with him as he said it. "I'll take her." Wally says. I look back at him. "You going to but a shirt on there Kid Flashey?" I said Eyeing out his bare chest. He smirked and got a sweatshirt. On the way to the hospital I stopped him. "Hey wally." I say. "Yesss" He says turning around. "Thanks for playing doctor for me." I said with a smile. He smiled and continued to walk. "no problemo Arty." "At least it's not a third degree burn. Right?"

* * *

**A/N So I Hope You Like It. I Made This Short because now you can decide what happenes later in the day and such. Please leave a review, and if you read this in your review leave a name that you really like for a girl. I need it for a surprise Series I'm Doing. I'll Give You A Hint, It On The Batfamily :)**

**~WallxArt4Ever xoxo**


End file.
